The Bioinformatic Core Unit will provide services and expertise in biostatistics and informatics in support of[unreadable] the clinical projects in the SCCOR, Project 1-3. In addition to performing biostatistical analyses, the Core[unreadable] Unit with assistance with data management and curation, microarray analyses, and proteomics analyses.